MATCHA LATTE BLOW
by Salvia Im
Summary: Secangkir matcha latte dalam cangkir porselen warna putih yang mungil, berhasil membuka jalan bagi Mark untuk meraih bunga terindah di dunia yang menurutnya harus diberi nama latin karena kecantikannya, Park Jinyoung si bunga cantik. Perumpamaan yang aneh memang. / GOT7 / MARKJIN / MARKNIOR / Mark / Junior / GS! / FLUFF / PREQUEL OF INTERSECCIO


_**MATCHA LATTE (PROLOG OF INTERSECCIO)**_

 _ **Cast** : [GOT7] Mark Tuan. Park Jinyoung. Slight! Choi Youngjae. Slight! Wang Jackson_

 _ **Caution** : GS! AU! OOC! TYPO! DLDR! RnR!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : I own the storyline._

* * *

 ** _For Your Information:_**

 _Story ini merupakan **prequel** oneshoot dari fanfic chaptered **MarkJin** yang berjudul **INTERSECCIO** yang bisa dibaca sendirian tanpa baca sequelnya alias **stand alone.** Jika tertarik dengan kelanjutan hubungan mereka, please check **My Bio** and **find them**. Thanks!_

* * *

 _ **I am watching you on my statistic, silent readers :)**_

 _ **So, be honest to leave a review for a better me :)**_

 _ **Aku menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran yang membangun, tapi bukan caci maki ya :)**_

* * *

Mark Tuan, adalah seorang produser acara musik yang memiliki sifat pendiam tapi mampu berkomunikasi dengan sangat baik dan bersikap tegas serta konsisten jika diperlukan. Dia memiliki satu kelemahan, yaitu tidak tahan untuk menggoda gadis yang menurutnya menarik.

Ya, dia terkenal dengan julukan pria _cassanova_ di seantero kantor. Dia suka sekali menggoda _idol-idol cewek_ yang notabene cantik, imut, dan seksi itu. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu..

Mark hanya menggoda mereka, tidak sampai mengajak mereka berkencan atau _apalah itu_. Karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai produser dan juga dengan hobinya menggoda para gadis.

Dan semuanya berubah sejak ia menemukan gadis itu..

Gadis semanis gula dan secantik musim semi..

Kala itu, Mark sedang melancarkan aksinya menggoda Irene, salah satu anggota _girlgroup_ yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan auranya yang memukau. Namun _serangan_ nya berhenti begitu saja saat matanya menemukan seorang gadis berdiri di dekat pintu studio sambil membawa bunga dan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Mark terpana hingga lupa caranya bernapas dengan benar.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Paru-parunya terasa menyempit karena kupu-kupu beterbangan dari perutnya menuju dadanya yang malang hingga membuatnya lemas seketika.

Ia butuh oksigen secepatnya.

Oksigen di musim semi. Sejuk dan segar. _Oksigen_ gadis itu.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu yang memakai _wrapped dress_ lengan panjang berbahan _chiffon_ warna _burlywood_ selutut, dengan sepatu _ballet_ warna s _addle brown_ dan tas selempang jenis _wristlet_ senada dengan warna gaunnya yang mengalung indah di bahu sempitnya, membuat Mark tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya hingga lupa caranya menarik rahangnya yang terjatuh untuk beberapa detik.

Dan tepat saat salah seorang _crew_ mengatakan bahwa pesanan bunga mereka sudah datang dan dia hendak menjemput bunga itu, Mark serta merta mencegahnya. Ia menawarkan diri untuk menjemput _bunga_ itu, dengan tangannya sendiri.

Mark dengan dada yang bergemuruh berjalan mendekati gadis cantik itu kemudian secara tak terduga _-_ sengaja _-_ menabrak bahu gadis itu hingga membuatnya berjenggit kaget lalu menjatuhkan bunganya. Lalu Mark menolongnya dengan cara membungkuk untuk mengambil bunga itu secepat kilat sebelum gadis itu sempat mengambilnya. Setelahnya, Dia _berpura-pura_ membaca label yang tertempel di salah satu tangkai bunga itu." _Noona Florist_?" tanyanya berlagak _cool_.

Lalu gadis itu menjawab dengan tenang seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa _barusan_."Ya, Saya dari _Noona Florist_.. apakah benar bahwa Anda memesan sebuah buket bunga kepada Kami pada pukul empat sore ini?"

Mark berdeham sejenak. "Y-Ya.. benar."

"Baiklah, silahkan diterima, dan ini _bill_ -nya."

Senyum gadis itu semanis gula, membuat Mark menahan ngilu karena _serangan_ mendadak tepat di jantungnya. Jenis rasa ngilu yang _enak_.

Mark menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari wajah gadis itu, dia tak peduli jika dia harus membayar bunga itu dengan uangnya sendiri. _Persetan_. Dia akan meminta bunga itu dari grup _idol_ yang menang nanti untuk dibawanya pulang. Biar saja jika Mark dianggap tak ikhlas."Te-terima kasih."

* * *

Kini Mark berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan kecil di kawasan pertokoan yang cukup ramai di kota Seoul. Dari kaca gelap tembus pandang sepanjang area depan bangunan itu, ia dapat memastikan bahwa interiornya bergaya _Industrial Loft_ -persis seperti seleranya- dengan sentuhan feminim, dimana banyak sekali bunga segar berjajar dan berkumpul dengan rapi menggoda siapapun untuk memasuki bangunan itu.

 _Noona Florist_ adalah nama yang tertera di atas pintu masuk bangunan itu.

 _Florist_ milik gadis itu.

 _Gadis yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati hingga membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman._

Mark menarik napas dalam, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya sejenak, memasang senyum paling mempesona yang ia miliki, kemudian memasuki bangunan itu dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

Dan selang beberapa langkah ia memasuki bangunan itu, kepercayaan dirinya mendadak _luntur_ begitu saja.

 _Oh bagaimana tidak?_

Ia melihat gadis itu sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di dekat sebuah meja _yang ia yakini sebagai meja kerjanya._

Mark benci untuk mengatakannya, tapi pria yang sedang mengobrol dengan _gadisnya_ itu adalah pria dengan setelan jas yang membuat aura profesionalnya menguar di udara, sangat tampan -Mark sangat membenci fakta ini-, dan tentu saja mengobrol akrab dengan gadis itu –-Mark lebih membenci fakta ini-.

 _Oh,_ dan rahang Mark kembali _jatuh_ ketika ia melihat beberapa pria kurang _kerjaan_ yang duduk-duduk di kursi sambil mencuri-curi pandang bahkan mencuri foto gadis itu.

Dan belum sempat Mark merutuki kesialannya itu, seseorang menyapanya.

"Selamat sore, apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Sayangnya, yang menyapanya bukanlah gadis itu, melainkan seorang gadis dengan mahkota bunga yang tak terlihat seperti bunga plastik, yang Mark yakini adalah salah satu karyawan di _florist_ itu karena ada _name-tag_ bertuliskan Choi Youngjae di dada sebelah kanannya.

" _Er_.. aku ingin-"

Mark menggantung kalimatnya ketika ia melihat _pria eksekutif_ yang _baru saja ia nobatkan sebagai saingannya_ _karena berani-beraninya mengobrol akrab dengan gadisnya itu_ , _yang belakangan ia tahu bernama Wang Jackson_ , pergi dari toko dan meninggalkan _si gadis bunga_ yang kini sudah kembali duduk dan _bermain_ dengan _Macbook_ miliknya.

Bahkan gadis itu terlihat begitu mempesona hanya dengan duduk di balik meja dengan wajah serius seperti itu.

 _Oh Tuhan, bunga jenis apakah dia? Apakah ada nama latin khusus untuknya?_

Mark kembali kepada kesadarannya, lalu ia mendapati gadis bermahkota bunga itu tersenyum aneh sambil menatap _bos_ nya yang kini sedang meminum cairan dari cangkir mungil dari porselen berwarna putih yang terletak tak jauh dari _macbook_ -nya. Bahkan cangkir berbentuk bulat sederhana itu terlihat begitu artistik di mata Mark.

 _Ya Tuhan, Mark!_

.

Lagi-lagi Mark melamun.

Akhirnya gadis karyawan itu mengajak Mark menuju meja kerja _bos_ nya. Ia benar-benar gemas melihat pria itu diam saja dengan ekspresi _kosong_ yang aneh. Baginya, pelanggan seperti itu sungguh menjengkelkan, karena pada akhirnya hanya ingin melihat _bos_ nya alih-alih membeli bunga.

Dan setelah Mark sampai di hadapan gadis itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tadi berjalan tanpa sadar yang akhirnya ia sesali saat sudah terlambat. _Terlambat_ , karena gadis itu terlanjur tersenyum manis ketika melihatnya beserta ekspresi bodohnya.

Gadis itu mempersilahkan Mark duduk dengan sopan, lalu tanpa sadar, Mark mengulurkan tangannya..

"Mark Tuan."

Dan Mark berani bersumpah bahwa dia akan merobek mulutnya dan memotong tangannya karena berani-beraninya memperkenalkan diri tanpa disuruh, lalu ia mengurungkannya ketika gadis itu-

"Park Jinyoung." -membalas uluran tangannya dengan senyum merekah sempurna dari bibir manisnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mark- _ssi_?"

Oh Mark _gatal_ sekali ingin mengubah panggilan - _ssi_ itu menjadi panggilan yang lebih mesra.. ' _Babe'_ misalnya.

Lalu Mark menampar pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan otaknya yang _rusak_.

Gadis itu tersenyum geli, membuat wajah Mark seketika merona.

Mark mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah asal tak bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu. Lalu ia menemukan sesuatu. " _Err_.. itu minuman apa?"

Gadis itu, Jinyoung, mengikuti arah pandang Mark kemudian mengangkat benda itu lalu menyeruputnya."Ini _matcha latte_."

" _Matcha latte_ yang sering kulihat biasanya hanya dibungkus gelas plastik berlogo kafe tempat asalnya jika _take-away_." Celetuk Mark.

Kemudian dia mengutuk mulutnya yang _sok_ tahu.

Gadis itu terkekeh sambil memainkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong."Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Mark _bengong_. "Maaf?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum geli. "Aku membuatnya dari bubuk _matcha_ yang kucampur dengan _simple syrup_ dan susu _low fat_."

Mark terdiam sejenak. Kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan demi membuat obrolan mereka berlangsung lebih lama. Karena _sepertinya_ gadis itu suka membicarakan _hal-hal kecil_ semacam ini."Dari yang kudengar, pemanisnya biasanya dari madu," Mark berdeham untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya. "Itu hanya berdasar _katanya_ saja _kok_ , aku bahkan belum pernah mencicipinya." Katanya kalem.

 _Oke_ , sekarang Mark sudah mulai bisa menguasai dirinya agar tak _losing-control_ lagi.

Lalu dia menemukan gadis itu berdeham, kemudian menjawab dengan mata yang berbinar. "Aku sengaja menggantinya, untuk mendapatkan kesempurnaan rasa sesuai seleraku," Gadis itu menuangkan minuman hijau susu dari termos kecil ke dalam cangkir yang masih bersih, yang bentuknya sama dengan cangkir yang digunakan oleh gadis itu _barusan_.

 _Bolehkah Mark sedikit berbesar kepala?_

"Mau mencobanya?" tawar gadis itu sambil meletakkan cangkir itu di dekat tangan Mark yang sedari tadi tersampir di meja kerjanya.

 _Dan tentu saja, sekarang Mark boleh berbesar kepala._

Mark memegang cangkir itu dengan agak ragu. Bukan apa-apa, Mark hanya tak terbiasa minum teh, karena dia adalah _fans kopi garis keras_. Namun melihat gadis itu begitu antusias menunggunya meneguk minuman hijau susu itu, membuatnya mau tak mau menyeruput minuman itu layaknya ia menyeruput kopi kesukaannya.

Dan Ia membelalakkan mata setelah minuman itu menyentuh lidahnya yang sensitif. Minuman itu memiliki rasa susu tak terlalu manis yang segar tanpa kehilangan esensi teh hijau di dalamnya.

Mark terpukau.

Terpukau oleh keahlian gadis itu meracik minuman dengan rasa seunik itu, dan juga semakin terpukau oleh kecantikan gadis itu yang naik berpuluh kali lipat karena memiliki nilai _plus_ yang banyak di matanya.

Mark menatap wajah gadis itu dengan tatapan memuja yang kentara."Bagaimana kau bisa membuat minuman selezat ini?"

"Kuncinya ada di _simple syrup_ -nya." Jawab gadis itu kalem. "Aku membuatnya dengan cara merebus daun _mint_ segar bersama dengan _raw sugar_ yang tak terlalu banyak. Jadi ketika dicampurkan dengan bubuk _matcha_ dan susu akan menjadi _matcha latte_ yang _soft_ dan segar."

 _Oh, sungguh gadis anggun yang kreatif-_

"Kau tahu tidak filosofi minuman buatanku ini?"

 _-dan cerdas._

Mark memasang wajah antusias. "Memangnya apa?"

Gadis itu kembali berdeham kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Dengan menggunakan _raw sugar_ , aku bisa mengatur kekentalan dan kemanisannya sendiri. Dan _matcha_ yang rasa dasarnya pahit, akan berubah menjadi lezat tergantung dengan campuran yang kita tuang di dalamnya." Jinyoung memandang kosong ke jalanan di luar sana. "Ya, seperti kehidupan, rasanya _pahit_ , tapi kita masih bisa menikmatinya jika kita bisa _meramu_ dan _menjalaninya_ dengan cara kita sendiri."

Saat itu Mark belum tahu _kehidupan_ macam apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu. Ia terlalu tertarik pada gadis itu dan ceritanya tentang _matcha_ , bukan pada _esensi_ yang ingin disampaikan oleh gadis itu.

"Apakah ada kafe yang menjual rasa _matcha latte_ seperti ini?" Mark bertanya sambil mengamati cangkir di tangannya yang isinya tinggal separuh dengan _tampang bodoh_ nya yang membuat gadis itu terkekeh.

"Aku belum menemukannya, tapi jika kau ingin meminumnya, kau bisa datang kesini. Aku suka jika ada orang yang menyukai minuman buatanku." Kata gadis itu tulus.

 _Seriously? Are you kidding me, my Goddess?_

Jika Mark ada di kamarnya, pasti dia sudah berguling-guling di ranjangnya saking bahagianya.

Tapi Mark tetaplah Mark, yang berusaha keras menjawab dengan nada se _keren_ mungkin.

"Aku mungkin akan sering datang kesini untuk meminta minumanmu, semoga kau tak bosan, Nona Park."

"Tentu."

.

Dan satu kata persetujuan dari gadis cantik bernama Park Jinyoung itu berhasil membuatnya _berjingkrak-jingkrak_ layaknya orang gila begitu ia keluar dan berjalan beberapa meter dari _florist_ milik gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

Ya, _Matcha latte_ berhasil membuka jalan bagi Mark untuk melancarkan aksinya pada _gadis bunga_ itu agar benar-benar menjadi _bunga_ miliknya.

- ** _FIN with 1614 words-_**

* * *

Halo Dear.. aku suka banget deh sama fiksi yang ini.. ringan ringan _fluffy_ gimana gitu.. i think, fluff is a genre which is **fits** on me so well.. entahlah, feel gue dapet aja gitu kalo bikin fluff ginian :')

Soalnya lagi stuck mau bikin yang sedih-sedih, jadi bikin yang gini aja dulu biar kaya gulali dan readers-nya pada kena diabetes hehe

Semoga ga fail aja! dimohon apresiasinya! *bow*

 **.**

 _ **SO,**_ **MIND TO REVIEW?**

Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, and follow

Thankseuu!

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im


End file.
